Like A Star
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. Pure fluff as they both realise how they truly feel for each other. Oneshot songfic. Please review! Vx


**Like A Star**

Summary: SamPhil. Pure fluff as they realise how they feel about each other. Songfic to Like A Star by Corinne Bailey-Rae which I don't own. Please review! Luv Vikki, xxx

_**Just like a star across the sky**_

_**Just like an angel off the page**_

_**You have appeared to my life**_

_**Feel like I'll never be the same**_

_**Just like a song in my heart**_

_**Just like oil on my hands**_

_**Honoured to love you.**_

"Phil I..." Samantha began, hesistating as she looked at him.  
"I know..." He said softly. "I know you should go."  
His smile was gentle, letting her know that it was all okay with him and that they could take it at any pace she wanted.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked, her voice barely audible as she looked at the soft blue carpet.

Phil stepped a little closer, taking her chin in his hand, he angled Sam's face so that she was looking right into his soft brown eyes.

"No." He whispered, Sam returned his smile, her own eyes sparkling up at him.

Gently, at first their lips met softly. Sam melted at his kiss and moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Phil rested his chin over her shoulder and smiled, almost to himself. Who would have thought that they would have made it this far. Not long ago they had almost been enemies but now here they wrapped up in each other's arms. Samantha, his superior but now his equal. She hugged him tighter, breathing in his scent, she leant against him knowing his strong arms would support her. Grudgingly she let him go, she headed for the door for the second time last night. Phil turned and followed her.

"Sam? Do you really have to go?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help laughing at him.

"Yes Phil." She said, picking up her handbag. "I do...I can't leave Abi..."

"'Course not." Phil said quickly.

Sam smiled, giving him another quick kiss.

_**Still I wonder why it is**_

_**The I don't argue like this**_

_**With anyone but you**_

_**You do it all the time**_

_**Blowing up my mind.**_

Sam walked out of Phil's house, heading for her car but every instinct in her body told her to run back to him but she had learnt the hard way when it came to give everything up for a man and there was no reason why Phil should be any different. In fact Sam knew that Phil wouldn't be any different, in fact from what she had seen and heard of him he would more than likely be worse. Somehow she knew that he would never treat her like he had treated the other women in his life but she was still cautious about giving her heart to him all the same. Sam didn't want to let Abi down either but she knew at the end of the day her daughter wouldn't mind, it didn't stop her feeling guilty though.

_**You've got this look I can't describe**_

_**You make me feel I'm alive**_

_**When everything else is au fait**_

_**Without a doubt you're on my side**_

_**Heaven has been away too long**_

_**Can't find the words to write this song**_

_**Oh, you're lovely.**_

Sat in her car, Samantha looked the doors from the inside and pulled out her mobile phone. She checked for messages but there were none, she dialled home and waiting for Abi to pick up.

"Hello?" Abi's voice answered cautiously.

"Hi Abi, it's Mum."

"Hey." Abi said, her voice normal now. "Are you still at work?"

"Actually no." Sam replied.

"Oh." Abi was surprised whenever her mum was late it usually meant she was working on an important case. "Where are you then."

Sam paused for a moment. "I'm in the car, outside Phil's."

"Ohh." Abi replied, Sam couldn't see her daughter's smile. "Don't rush home on my account."

"You sure?" Sam asked, unsure if Abi was serious or not.

"Of course Mum! Let your hair down for once!"

They said goodbye, Sam feeling less guilty now. She took Abi's advice literally and unclipped her hair, letting it down from it's French twist. She applied some make up from her bag and feeling a little nervous she headed back to Phil's house. Wondering all the way if she was making the right decision.

_**Still I wonder why it is**_

_**The I don't argue like this**_

_**With anyone but you**_

_**You do it all the time**_

_**Blowing up my mind.**_

"Hey." Phil said softly as he opened the door and saw Sam stood outside. It was more of a question than a greeting.

"I phoned Abi." Sam explained. "She's fine at home by herself."

"Oh, good." Phil smiled, taking Sam's coat for her.

Sam stood alone in the hallway while Phil hung her coat up. She had never been inside Phil Hunter's home before tonight, she hadn't even been alone with him for this long before. It had all happened so quickly but it felt like the past had suddenly disappeared and the time when they hated each other had never existed.

"Drink?" Phil asked, causing Sam to jump. Phil smiled a little, but hid the smirk before she turned to face him.

"Yes please?" She said, butterflies going wild in her stomach through fear and excitement.

"Red or white?" He asked, getting two bottles out of the fridge.

Sam shrugged. "Red?"

Phil put the white wine away and got two wine glasses out of the cupboard. He poured generously and handed one of the glasses to Sam. She looked at it before drinking, almost not trusting herself to make this commitment.

_**I have come to understand**_

_**The way it is**_

_**It's not a secret anymore**_

_**Because I've been through that before**_

_**From tonight I know that you're the only one**_

_**I've been confused and in the dark**_

_**Now I understand.**_

Sam took a seat at one end of the sofa, Phil at the other. They sipped their wine in silence for a while, neither of them quite sure where to go from here. Phil smiled across at her and she smiled back, moving closer to him. Earlier their conversation had been so relaxed but now the butterflies had set in and they both felt nervous. They drained their wine glasses slowly, making conversation in between sips. Until recently they hadn't realised how much they had in common. Both of them had similiar ambitions career wise and they enjoyed the same taste in music and films. Conversation came to them easily and they felt as they had known each other for years rather than a few months.  
"I'm glad you came back." Phil admitted with a smile as he put their empty glasses down on the floor beside him.

Laying her head on his chest Sam smiled up at him. "So am I."

_**Still I wonder why it is**_

_**That I don't argue like this**_

_**With anyone but you**_

_**I wonder why it is**_

_**That I won't let my guard down**_

_**For anyone but you**_

_**You do it all the time**_

_**Blowing up my mind.**_

The alcohol running through their bodies was enough to let their inhibitions over without them being drunken and out of control, they were simply obeying their emotions. This was something that Sam hadn't allowed herself to do for too long. Somehow it felt right although she would never have imagined feeling like this with Phil Hunter. She was beginning to see the sensitive side of him that he hid at work and she liked this side of him. She smiled, letting him kiss her gently whilst he cupped her face in his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go of him, it felt so right.  
"Sam, is this what you really want?" Phil asked gently as they made it upstairs.

"Yes." She said, her voice stronger and more confident than she had expected. But it was what she wanted and she wasn't about to let it go.

_**Just like a star across the sky**_

_**Just like an angel off the page**_

_**You have appeared to my life**_

_**Feel like I'll never be the same**_

_**Just like a song in my heart**_

_**Just like oil on my hands**_

_**Honoured to love you.**_


End file.
